Talk:United Univist States
Admin Notice: Non-Serious Template Given that general feeling in the political community about this nation, I'd like to suggest that we add the "Non-Serious Article" notice to the UUS and all associated pages. I think the reasons are pretty damn obvious given that they've declared war sporadically on the entire planet, issued a statement which pretty much screams "joke nation!" and that they've managed to infuriate most serious micronationalists here not to mention half the staff by wasting our time with this little issue. So, I'm putting it to you guys and gals to decide: should we add the non-serious template or not? Discuss. We'll go with whatever general consensus is. --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Let's not do this; it is not necessary at all. Kyng Fyrst 18:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :: The Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku and its government all second this unanimously. :: We too second Kyng Fyrst. Secundomia 19:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I second the adding of the template. The trolling element is becoming more and more obvious as time goes on. :::Template added now on the article. You all know my point of view on the matter, but the decision was taken only by reading ptrcancer's words. --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dangerous This is just a warning that your claims are dangerous. Take a look at the AMU, the Siple War, the ASEA Claiming Conflict. And that picture. No one wants to have dual claims. Expect this talk page to fill up. Parker I of Secundomia 14:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Antarctic Claims Please define your territorial claims in Antarctica, so you could avoid unnecessary conflicts with other Antarctic micronations. Also, If you would like to join AMU, please contact me at rwa.governemt@gmail.com. Respectfully, Westantarctica 14:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, very dangerous... To whoever this may concern, Antarctica is already claimed by several micronations. If you have decided to claim the whole of the continent, we will not accept any of your claims. We, the Antarctic Community of Landashir, have always been at the forefront of trying to stop new nations or inexperienced ones claiming parts of our continent without the consent of our other neighbours in Antarctica. I think all of us here on the MicroWiki would like to hear a response from you soon. We simply will not accept your claims until you either: specify what is yours, or relinquish all claims on the Antarctic Continent. Thank you for your attention, James Puchowski, Premier of the ACL, etc etc. (--Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 20:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC)) Apology We are very sorry for anyone we may have offended by our claim. We were not aware of all the other nations claiming Antarctica. We are now currently working on defing our territory with the AMU. Our page will be edited when we define the territory. Thank you. *Emperor Baltazar II *Emperor Maliq III Phoenix-Sterling relations I would like to open relations between the Kingdom of Sterling and the Poenix Empire. Thank you for your time, --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 00:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Paragonia Before you joined the wiki, micronations were experiencing declarations of war, etc. from Paragonia. Paragonia is just randomly declaring war. Just ignore them. Hope this helped! Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 00:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Delcaration of War I guess our alliance is out then.Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 22:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eniarku After realising that Eniarku has caused more conflict than it wanted to, we are declaring neutrality in the conflict and hope that you will not proceed with war on Eniarku. President-Eniarku 01:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Delcaration of War We will not re-open relations with you after this war is over. Your behavior in the micronational world has appaled me.--Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 14:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Very well. The Government has recorded this statement and it will be regarded as law. "Diplomatic Relations shall never again be opened with the Kingdom of Sterling or Secundomia". :Minister of Foreign Affairs-Anthony Nire Retraction of Pheonix-Sterling Laws I accept your apologies. I wish to re-open relations with you. You were simply in-experienced in the micronational world. (Beleive me, I acted inexpereinced too regarding the ACW.) I wish to open relations from one young and learning nation to another. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 16:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC)